


Better Angels

by The_Last_Knight_of_Eternity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pacifist Route, Possessive Behavior, Selectively Mute Frisk, Swearing, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_Knight_of_Eternity/pseuds/The_Last_Knight_of_Eternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara awoke to find herself in a flower patch that shouldn't exist, with a human who certainly shouldn't be in the Underground. How did she get there? How come this human is the only one who can see her? And why is the human the only one that can make her feel anything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Angels

It was a sound that brought her to consciousness. A distinct thump, as if something heavy had hit the ground.

With great effort, as though she'd been asleep for years, red eyes slowly opened to be greeted with a blinding light. Throwing an arm across her eyes, she gave a low groan and sat up. Taking a moment to collect herself, she slowly removed her arm to look around the room. A frown tugged at her lips as she recognized the cavern at the end of Home where she had first fallen into the underground. Glancing down, her frown grew as she realized she was laying on a bed of golden flowers, the same that used to grow around her hometown. But that wasn't possible. Golden flowers had never grown in the underground before.

This didn't make sense. She hadn't been to Home in the two years since they'd moved to New Home, so how had she ended up back here? The last thing she remembered was...

_"What the hell was that!? We could have taken them! We could have broken the Barrier!"_

_Asriel shook his head, stumbling slightly. Stopping for a moment, he tightened his hold on Chara's body before shuffling forward once more. "We can't just... just kill them. There has to be a better way," he muttered, slowly moving into the throne room._

_A reply came in the form of a dismissive scoff, along with the distinct feeling of rolling eyes. "The only other way would be to have seven human mages break it, the same way it was put up. Good luck with that. Humans don't practice magic anymore. Most don't even believe it exists." She went quiet for several moments as Ariel stumbled across the room. "Besides, it's not like they made any effort to hear you out. As soon as they saw you, the police came and opened fire. Monsters and humans can't coexist."_

_"I d-don't believe t-that," Ariel gasped, collapsing to his knees in the center of the throne room. He felt a spike of worry that wasn't his own, Chara's soul pulsing within him. As he tried to get up again, his body gave out, Chara's body dropping from his arms as he fell on his side.._

_"Asriel!" Chara called, concerned. "Come on little brother, we're almost there. Just a few more hallways and mom will be able to patch you up."_

_"Chara, I..."_

_There was a pulse of magic as Dr. Gaster appeared in the throne room. He glanced down at them, his eye sockets widening before he teleported again. Within seconds, he reappeared with Asgore and Toriel. Darting forward, Gaster kneeled beside Asriel and began pouring healing magic into their wounds._

_Their parents stared down at them in shock for several seconds before Toriel murmured softly, "Asriel?" Vaguely,_ _Chara supposed it must be surprising to see your 13-year-old son had somehow grown into an adult overnight._

_"Mommy... Daddy, I..." Asriel murmured, giving them a pained smile as their body began to crumble._

_"NO!" their parents cried out in unison with Chara, the two of them rushing forward to wrap their arms around their son. They caught nothing but dust as Asriel and Chara ceased to exist._

Chara stared down at her hands blankly, aware that the memory should make her feel sad, possibly even angry. And yet, she felt nothing. Her little brother was dead because of her actions and she felt absolutely nothing.

Frowning, she got to her feet and gave herself a once over. She was wearing a black button-up with her usual green and yellow striped sweater over it, and a pair of brown jean pants tucked into her favorite pair of black combat boots. Her locket was missing, as was the knife she usually kept tucked in her boot.

Once again, she got the sense that she should feel confused, maybe annoyed about the circumstances she found herself in. And still there was nothing. There was just... emptiness. Logically speaking, nothing made sense. She had died twice now, and yet she was in Home, standing in a patch of flowers that shouldn't exist and despite these things, she felt nothing.

Bringing a hand up, she pinched at the bridge of her nose before a groan behind her called her attention. Her fingers twitched toward her boot, reaching for a knife that wasn't there as she slowly turned, her eyes landing on the unconscious human laying in the flower patch. It was a sight that once would have filled her with fear, a human invading the Underground.

The human's face was scrunched up in pain as it rolled onto it's side, pressing it's hands into it's eyes. Chara looked it over slowly, taking in it's appearance. It had tanned skin with brown, chin-length hair. As her eyes moved down, Chara blushed slightly, noting that it was a female, a pair of small breasts clearly defined beneath the blue and purple flannel shirt it was wearing. It was also wearing dark blue cargo pants with black and white converse on it's feet. Eyes roaming back up the human's body, Chara realized that for the first time since she'd awoken, she could feel something, though it wasn't something she recognized. It was like a burning, almost hungry feeling low in her abdomen.

As her gaze reached the human's face, she froze, noting that it had moved it's hands, it's eyes meeting hers. It... _her_ eyes were unlike anything Chara had ever seen, leaving the princess stunned. The left was a beautiful, sapphire blue that made Chara think of the pictures of oceans she'd seen in her mom's books. The right was emerald green, reminding her of the forests around Mt Ebott. As she stared into those gorgeous, mismatched eyes, Chara got the distinct impression that's she'd do anything to keep this girl safe.

Their staring match was broken as the girl blinked before sitting up and squinting at her. The sun glinted off something on the ground beside her, drawing Chara's attention to the pair of glasses laying there. Crouching, Chara picked up the glasses and reached up to slide them onto the girl's face.

The girl flinched away, causing Chara to hesitate. "It's alright," she murmured gently, drawing the girl's eyes back to hers. "I won't hurt you."

For a few moments, they held eye contact before the girl nodded slowly. Smiling, Chara reached forward and slid the glasses onto the girl's face. "There, that's better," she murmured, tucking a loose strand of hair behind the girl's ear.

Looking up at her, the girl's eyes widened, a bright blush lighting her cheeks. ' _She's gorgeous!_ '

Brow rising, Chara smiled. "You think I'm gorgeous?"

The girl's eyes widened further, filling with shock. ' _You... you heard that?_ '

"Mhmm, I did."

' _Are... are you a telepath or something?_ ' The girl's blush deepened, head ducking shyly. ' _Sorry. You just... don't seem surprised that you can... hear my thoughts._ '

Chara glanced down at her own hand, slowly closing her fingers and opening them again. "It's been a strange day so far. I'm not sure anything would surprise me." The girl glanced up at her curiously, getting a dismissive wave in return. "So what's your name? I'm Chara Dreemurr."

The girl hesitated for several moments, before her lips quirked into a small smile, that caused Chara's breath to hitch. ' _I'm Frisk._ '

Brow rising as she noted that Frisk had yet to speak out loud, Chara stood and held a hand out. As the younger girl took her hand, Chara pulled her to her feet. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, leaning down to press a kiss to the Frisk's hand.

Her entire face going red, Frisk shuffled her feet, smiling shyly. ' _I, um... wow..._ '

Releasing her hand with a somewhat smug grin, Chara glanced around the cave. "We should probably get moving. I'm not sure if anyone lives in Home anymore and it's a pretty long walk from here to Snowdin Outpost." Stuffing her hands into her pockets, she made her way over to the tunnel that lead into Home. A moment later, quiet shuffling steps followed her.

' _You don't know if anyone lives in your house anymore?_ ' Frisk asked, drawing a soft laugh from Chara that only confused the girl more.

"Home isn't my house, it's a city. It used to be the capitol of the Underground," Chara explained, smiling patiently. "But pretty much everyone moved out of Home two years ago. A few other places were settled and our current capitol, New Home, was built at the other end of the Underground." Frisk gave her a flabbergasted look at 'New Home,' causing Chara to laugh again. "Our King isn't very good at naming things."

Shaking her head, Frisk smiled slightly. ' _T_ _hese caves must be massive. I didn't know there was a whole civilization down here._ '

Smile widening, Chara's eyes glittered mischievously. "Just be prepared. These people are nothing like those on the surface," she said cryptically. As if to prove her point, the moment they stepped through the archway into the next room, they both froze, catching sight of the other presence in the room.

In the center of the room was a golden flower, like those in the last room. Unlike those, this one was smiling at them.

Brow furrowing, Chara cocked her head and moved closer. In all her time below the surface, she'd never seen a plant monster before. "Greetings. I am Chara Dreemurr, Princess of the Underground. May I ask your name?"

' _Princess!?_ '

Chara waved off Frisk's question, eyes narrowing as the Flower ignored her completely, staring intently at Frisk. "I do not like to be ignored," she stated, voice deepening.

"Howdy," the flower chirped, though it was still firmly focused on Frisk, furthering Chara's annoyance. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower! You must be new to the Underground. What's your name?"

Chara glanced to Frisk, who slowly moved to her side, staring down at the flower in confusion. She glanced up at Chara questioningly, getting an encouraging, though clearly agitated, nod.

Slowly, the girl raised her hand and signed out the letter's F-R-I-S-K. Chara's eyes softened with understanding as the flower's face scrunched in concentration.

"That was Frisk, right?" He asked after a moment, getting a small smile from the girl in question and a curious glance from Chara. Not very many monsters had reason to learn sign language. The only reason she and Asriel had been taught was because it was one of the few ways Dr. Gaster could communicate. As the children of the King and Queen, they had to be able to understand the Royal Scientist. "Sorry, my sign language is a little rusty. Oh golly, you must be so confused about all this." He wiggled his petals, as if motioning to the cave around them. "Someone really ought to teach you how things work around here. I guess little ol' me'll have to do."

Chara grit her teeth at his insistence on ignoring her. Frisk seemed confused as well, glancing between them before bringing her hands up to ask Flowey about it. Her mouth opened in shock as Chara reached down to poke the plant, only for her finger to pass right through him.

"Ready?" Flowey asked brightly, grinning wider. Chara pulled her hand away, staring at it blankly. "Here we go."

* * *

A small red heart materialized just over Frisk's chest, giving off a soft glow. She glanced down in surprise, eyes wide.

"That heart is your Soul, the very culmination of your being," Flowey explained, wiggling back and forth excitedly. "Your Soul starts off weak, but it grows stronger if you gain a lot of LV."

Frisk glanced to Chara for an explaination, but the princess was still staring at her hand with that horrifyingly empty look on her face. Turning to Flowey once again, she signed,  _What does LV stand for?_

Flowey's eyes widened and he shook his head somberly. "Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?"

Perhaps it was naive, but Frisk couldn't help the hopeful smile that crossed her face. All she'd ever wanted was for someone to love her and Flowey was offering it. She nodded happily.

"Well, I'll share some with you!" Flowey grinned widely, winking at her. Several little white pellets formed, hovering in the air around him. "Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white...  _friendliness pellets_."

Frisk blinked, eyeing the pellets curiously. The way her teacher had once explained it, love was a feeling, not something you could see or touch. Were things really so different down here that love could just be given out like that?

"I'm gonna send 'em your way. Just catch as many as you can!" Flowey crowed. The pellets spun rappidly before moving towards her.

Holding her hand out, Frisk grabbed for the nearest pellet. As soon as it hit her palm, it tore right through, leaving a bloody hole through her hand. Searing pain launched up her arm to settle in her chest, bringing her to her knees. Unable to stop herself, an agonized scream ripped from her lips.

* * *

Chara felt the numbness creeping back in as she stared unseeingly at the hand that had passed through the flower as though he weren't there. _Or as though you weren't there_ , her mind supplied.

That didn't make sense. Of course she was there. She could walk and talk, just as she always had. She'd even been able to touch Frisk. She'd picked up the girl's glasses and put them on her face without issue. And Frisk could see her, talk to her.

No, it must be something to do with the flower. Something he was doing was keeping her from interacting with him. It had to be magic of some sort.

A scream tore her from her thoughts, pulling a new feeling up within her. Panic. Whirling, she stared at Frisk, who was on her knees, cradling her bloody hand protectively against her chest as she screamed in agony.

The flower's face had changed dramatically, it's smile spreading across it's entire face, eyes empty of anything but sadistic glee. "You idiot!" It shouted gleefully. "In this world, it's kill or be killed!"

Chara stepped between them, rage filling her as she realized what the bastard flower had done. In that moment, she hated him more than she'd ever hated anyone. She wanted nothing more than to rip him from the ground and tear him apart with her bare hands.

Magical bullets formed in the air, surrounding them on all sides as the flower grinned sadistically. "DIE!" He snarled, letting out a psychotic laugh.

As the bullets closed in, Chara turned and kneeled beside Frisk, wrapping her arms around her. She couldn't shield the girl completely, but she'd take as many hits as she could. Frisk buried her face in Chara's chest, eyes clenched shut.

The flower's laughter cut off abruptly, as a wall of fire erupted around the two humans, incinerating the incoming bullets. "What?" He cried, staring in bewilderment, completely missing the fireball that rocketed toward him from behind. His petals caught fire, drawing a pained yelp from him as he quickly burrowed beneath the ground.

Jumping to her feet, Chara glared down at the spot he'd been. "That's right, you'd better fucking run!" She snarled, kicking at the dirt he'd overturned. The sound of running feet drew her attention, looking up just as a goat monster ran directly through her. Glancing down at herself, she blinked at the strangeness of it before turning around to find the monster kneeling beside Frisk, trying to coax her into holding her hand out.

Eyes narrowing, Chara stepped around to Frisk's other side, curling an arm protectively around the girl. Her anger settled slightly as Frisk leaned into her. Looking up into the monster's face, her eyes widened in recognition.

"Mom?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally did a thing. I've had this story in mind since December and I finally got around to writing it. I've got a good idea of where I'm going with this now, so hopefully I'll be able to keep working on it. I won't promise any kind of regular update schedule, but I'll work on this as often as I can.
> 
> Just let me know what you think of it. Oh, and if you spot any mistakes, please point them out.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
